Everything I do
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Quand quelques notes de musique font naître des sentiments... Gaara est envoûté par la mélodie et la voix de Hinata, il en voudrait tellement plus...


LE GaaHina

Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !

Titre: EVERYTHING I DO

La sonnerie retentit et me décroche un sourire. Enfin les cours sont terminés. Les élèves vont se précipiter vers les grilles du lycée. C'est ce que je faisais moi aussi, avant. Maintenant, je range calmement mes affaires dans mon sac et parcours lentement les couloirs. Je pourrais m'y rendre les yeux fermés. Je pousse lentement la lourde porte insonorisé et me retrouve dans le hall noir. Je pousse encore plus doucement la deuxième porte...

J'entends les premières notes de piano et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. A chaque fois c'est pareil, elle s'installe sur le banc noir, fait glisser ses doigts fins sans appuyer sur les notes blanches du clavier puis rejette ses longs cheveux noir bleuté en arrière avant d'inspirer. Ses doigts enfoncent alors les notes qu'elle désire jouer, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter. C'est à cet instant que j'entre dans l'amphithéâtre, mais je ne me montre pas, je reste derrière le pilier le plus proche de la sortie et je l'écoute.

Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle répète pour le concours de fin d'année, trois semaines que je suis obnubilé par elle. C'est dingue de se dire qu'il y a un mois je ne savais même pas qu'on était dans le même lycée. Quand elle joue avec les touches du piano, elle n'est pas juste belle. Pour moi, aucuns mots n'est assez fort pour la décrire, les mots paraissent tellement fade à côté d'elle... J'appuie mon dos contre le pilier et ferme les yeux pour me laisser emporter par elle, sa musique, sa voix...

 _Look into my eyes_

 _You will see_

 _Wath you mean to me_

 _Search your heart,_

 _Search your soul_

 _And when you find me there, you'll search no more..._

A force de l'écouter je connais les paroles par cœur. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux blanc nacrée qui la caractérisent. Imaginer que je puisse représenter quelque chose pour elle, être celui qui comblerait son âme...

 _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin'for_

 _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin'for_

 _You know it's true_

 _Everything I do, I do it for you ..._

J'aimerais avoir le courage d'aller la voir, lui dire que depuis trois semaines je ne fais que de penser à elle. Que je n'attends que la fin des cours pour venir dans cet amphithéâtre pour l'écouter chanter...

 _Look into your heart,_

 _You will find_

 _There's nothin' there to hide_

 _Take me as I am,_

 _Take my life_

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice..._

Si elle regardait dans mon cœur, elle y verrait tout l'amour que je lui porte. Je ne lui ai pourtant jamais vraiment parlé, à part pour la saluer dans les couloirs, mais à chaque fois, elle rougit et baisse la tête pour s'éloigner de moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais depuis la première fois où je l'ai entendu jouer au piano et que sa voix parfaite à résonnée dans l'amphithéâtre, je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle...

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

 _You know it's true_

 _Everything I do, I do it for you..._

Comme j'aimerais que ces paroles soit pour moi. J'aimerais m'assoir à côté d'elle sur ce petit banc noir, voir ses magnifique yeux plonger dans les miens. J'aimerais qu'elle me sourît, qu'elle me voit comme je la vois...

 _There's no love_

 _Like your love_

 _And no other_

 _Could give more love_

 _There's nowhere_

 _Unless you're there_

 _All the time_

 _All the way, Yeah..._

Et là, c'est ce que moi j'aimerais lui dire, lui chanter, lui murmurer... J'aimerais qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle me le montre... J'aimerais sortir de ma cachette, la regarder droit dans les yeux, lui dire tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi... Elle me prendrait pour un fou, je ne la connais même pas et elle ne sait pas non plus que je suis là, à l'écouter...

 _Look into your heart, baby_

 _Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't..._

Oh que si tu vaux la peine que j'essaye Hinata, tu le vaux plus que tout... Mon cœur accélère. Il faut que je lui parle. Ses doigts se lèvent des touches et ses mains se posent sur ses cuisses. Elle soupire. Je sais qu'elle va passer plusieurs minutes à s'autocritiquer, croyant dur comme fer qu'elle n'est pas assez parfaite pour le concours. Je veux lui dire qu'elle se trompe, que le mot « parfait » ne la décrit pas assez bien, comme tous les autres mots. J'entends la voix de son amie qui vient la féliciter :

_ Hinata, c'est magnifique, comme d'habitude !

_ Arrête Tenten.

Je sais qu'elle rougit, elle rougit à chaque fois que son amie lui fait un compliment. Et celle-ci a raison, c'était magnifique.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire mieux, Hinata, à moins que tu ailles enfin voir celui pour qui tu as choisis cette chanson et lui avouer que tu l'aime !

_ Tenten!

Alors elle a choisi cette chanson pour un mec ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais je l'envie tellement. Etre aimé par Hinata est, à mes yeux, le plus fou des rêves...

_ N'importe quoi, dit-elle après un soupire. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis et que même s'il le savait, il s'en ficherait !

_ Tu es trop défaitiste ma petite Hinata.

Son amie aux macarons s'en va et je jette un coup d'œil. Elle a enfouit sa tête dans ses bras sur le piano. Je sors de ma cachette et m'avance lentement vers celle qui me hante chaque jour. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je ne suis même pas conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mes mains sont moites, je les sors de mes poches pour les essuyer sur mon pantalon puis je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle relève brusquement la tête et rougit en me voyant.

_ Gaara ?

Elle sait comment je m'appelle et mon cœur accélère encore la cadence. Avec sa voix, mon nom ressemble à une douce mélodie, ce qui est étrange vu ce qu'il signifie...

_ Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?

_ Je t'ai écouté.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses joues s'enflamment encore plus puis elle baisse la tête. Je l'ai gêné, je le sais, il faut que je lui dise...

_ Tu as une voix magnifique et tu joues tellement bien...

Elle relève la tête. Ses lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses, s'étirent en un petit sourire. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle.

_ Je croyais être seule... enfin...

_ Ça fait un moment que tu répètes et ça fait un moment que je t'écoute.

Elle fixe les touches du clavier qu'elle effleure délicatement du bout des doigts. Je suis si proche d'elle que je peux sentir son parfum. Elle sent le jasmin, pas comme toute ces filles qui jette continuellement leur dévolue sur les parfums de vanille ou de coco... Je veux savoir qui est celui qui a la chance d'être aimé par elle, je me racle la gorge et dit :

_ J'ai entendu ton amie dire que cette chanson est pour celui que tu aimes !

Elle rougit encore et ses doigts quittent les touches du piano pour se tordre les uns avec les autres. Je suis bête, elle est nerveuse à cause de moi. Elle doit sûrement se dire que cela ne me regarde pas.

_ Elle a raison tu sais, continu-je malgré tout, si tu recevais de ce garçon ce que tu lui donne par cette chanson, tu la jouerais encore mieux.

_ Ce n'est pas possible.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur et en cet instant j'aimerais être sa lèvre, sentir ses dents mordre ma peau... Elle se tourne vers moi et j'ai enfin la chance de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Je croyais qu'il ne savait pas que j'existais jusqu'à... Enfin, ce garçon fait partit des gars populaire du lycée et moi je ne suis que la petite Hinata, celle que personne ne remarque !

Je cherche parmi mes potes qui pourrait être ce chanceux. Je fais partit de ces mecs populaires tout comme mes amis avec qui je partage mes journées. Serait-ce Sasuke que toutes les nanas reluquent à longueur de temps ? Serait-ce Naruto qui est tout autant populaire que son meilleur ami Sasuke ? Serait-ce Kiba ? Ou encore...

_ Je les connais bien ces gars-là, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, me faisant perdre de vue ses magnifiques pupilles. Je lui demande alors qui est cet heureux élu. Je lui énumère mes amis, tous un par un, mais à chaque nom que je lui donne, elle secoue la tête de façon négative. Je les ai tous énuméré et pas une fois elle n'a hésité pour me faire comprendre que ce ne sont pas eux... Mais qui alors, je ne vois aucun autre... Si, il en reste un que je n'ai pas énuméré... J'hésite...

_ Moi ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne secoue pas sa tête et je vois ses joues rosirent de plus belle. Ses épaules se lèvent, elle tente de se cacher. Tout d'un coup, alors que je suis en train de comprendre, elle se lève précipitamment et prend ses feuilles de solfège qu'elle fourre dans son sac avant de marcher à grande vitesse vers la sortie. Je lui courre après, si c'est bien pour moi qu'elle a choisis cette chanson, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde. Dans l'entrée noire de l'amphithéâtre, je lui saisis le poignet et la fait pivoté pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle a la tête baisser et je la sens trembler.

_ Hinata...

Je lui lâche le poignet et m'aide de deux doigts pour relever son menton, je veux qu'elle me regarde, je veux de nouveau plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne dis pas un mot mais la fixe intensément, j'aimerais qu'elle lise dans mes yeux, qu'elle y voit ce que je n'ose lui dire. Petit à petit, ses lèvres dessinent un sourire que je lui rends. Je prends son visage dans mes mains en caressant délicatement sa mâchoire puis me penche doucement vers elle. Je frôle ses lèvres avec les miennes. Mon cœur bat comme il n'a jamais battue, j'en tremble. Je l'embrasse et elle y répond. Je suis en plein rêve, la femme qui fait battre mon cœur est dans mes bras, blottit contre moi. Ses mains agrippent ma chemise au niveau de mes hanches. Ses lèvres s'emmêlent avec les miennes, sa langue glisse sur la mienne. Je romps à contrecœur, ce doux baiser pour la regarder. Elle rougit encore et ses yeux pétillent. Je l'embrasse encore. Je ne pourrais me lasser de l'embrasser, la sentir contre moi, renifler son parfum... Je lâche ses lèvres et colle mon front contre le sien.

_ Maintenant joue pour moi s'il te plait...

Elle sourit et prend ma main pour me tirer jusqu'au banc noir. On s'assoit l'un contre l'autre et ses doigts glissent délicatement sur les touches du piano. Elle rejette ses longs cheveux en arrière puis inspire profondément. Elle me regarde un court instant, le temps de me sourire, puis ferme les yeux en appuyant sur les touches de l'instrument...

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour. C'est pour moi qu'elle joue ainsi, c'est pour moi que sa voix si enivrante chante... Je ne sais pas si un jour je saurais lui rendre ce qu'elle me donne, mais j'essayerais chaque jour. Je ne sais pas jouer au piano, je ne sais pas chanter, mais je sais l'aimer...

 _Look into my eyes..._


End file.
